


Walking the long road

by Mark_Of_Serafina, MyBrainIsARelentlessPornMill (Mark_Of_Serafina)



Series: Song Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A small moment in a series of moments, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Fluff, Human Hale Family, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Derek Hale, Princess Laura Hale, Royal Hales, Royalty, Short & Sweet, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/MyBrainIsARelentlessPornMill
Summary: The people of Beacon Hills sees their prince smiling and laughing again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Song Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Walking the long road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm alive. That's never been in question hopefully. This is one of many song prompted fics in the near future when I have the time and inspiration to write them…
> 
> Aside from that, this drabble is inspired by Death of a Bachelor. I actually wanted to name this fic the title of the song but in the shower, I had an epiphany that it wouldn't work in the way I wanted. So, the easy fix was to have a name change for this drabble.
> 
> If you look at the tags, you would notice this particular tag: A small moment in a series of moments. It is what it means. The title Death of a Bachelor will be reserved for a long fic in this verse. I don't know why I decided it had to be a royalty au so don't ask.
> 
> P. S. If I fuck up the article format I was going for, please forgive me.

**_Tuesday, 14th February_** \- After the whirlwind that was Prince Derek Hale's love life, it was with the utmost surprise but mostly joy of the people that they noticed Prince Derek Hale with his significant other for several times in a row! The townspeople were overjoyed to see their prince smiling and laughing again with Stiles Stilinski, a college student in our town and also the son of the town's Sheriff. 

The couple was seen heading out from the secluded family house in the preserve in the eye-catching black Camaro as they made their way to a restaurant managed by their mutual friends: Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, for a romantic brunch. One could only imagine what those two were up to all last night.

From there onwards, the couple were seen to be heading towards the baseball stadium for a Little Leagues tournament, in support of Crown Princess Laura's daughter playing. People were suitably surprised and excited in equal measure to see the prince and his date at the stadium.

The couple's outing ended with a sweet kiss between the two lovers as they brought Alexandria home.

_Article written by Allison Argent, Love is in the Air columnist._

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [my writeblr](https://anaisfinallywrites.tumblr.com) for any sneak peek or teasers. Visit [my fic rec blog](https://anaisrecsfics.tumblr.com) for fic recs, as you do.


End file.
